A Day in the Life #22
by KaitlynRose
Summary: A family moment in the Bridger household.


I do not own seaQuest or it's characters. I am not profiting from this story, it is for entertainment   
purposes only.  
  
Author's Notes: I would like to say thank you to everyone you has been kind enough to give   
feedback. I really appreciate hearing from you and your kind words are pretty much what has kept me   
going with this. I hope everyone has enjoyed the stories . I can't believe that this is my 22nd seaQuest   
story. Especially since I just started writing them like two months ago. No wonder my fingers hurt when I   
go to bed at night!! he he  
  
  
  
  
A Day in the Life  
By: Kaitlyn Rose  
  
  
Nathan sat in the recliner doing the daily cross word puzzle. He looked over to the couch and   
smiled. Kristin was sitting in the sofa reading some trashy romance novel. She didn't read them too often,   
but when she did, she would literally be glued to the book until the very last page. He watched how she   
would absently play with Lucas' hair with her free hand, only stopping long enough to turn the page before   
starting again.  
  
Lucas was stretched out comfortably across the sofa, head resting on a pillow in Kristin's lap,   
sound asleep. They had been home from the hospital for three days now, and every day around one o'clock   
it seemed Lucas needed to take a nap. Since he wasn't sleeping very well during the night his body   
demanded he make of for the lack of rest during the day. He'd now been asleep for almost two hours.   
Poor Kristin had been the boy's pillow for the past three afternoons, although he knew she didn't mind.  
  
Nathan had been surprised by Lucas' 180 degree change in behavior. In the hospital he had been   
withdrawn, pushing everyone away, demanding to be left alone, but ever since he had finally broken down   
the night they'd had their talk, he had become down right clingy. It almost reminded Nathan of a toddler at   
times suffering from separation anxiety. It seemed as though Lucas didn't want to be left alone for even a   
minute anymore, which was so unlike him. He knew Lucas was still trying to deal mentally and   
emotionally with what had happened to him, but it was still odd to see Lucas being so needy.  
  
Right now was a perfect example. Lucas didn't even want to take a nap in his room, preferring to   
be in the living room, curled up next to Kristin. He saw Kristin look at her watch.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked her.  
  
She smiled, "No, I was just seeing what time it was, I need to start dinner soon."  
  
"How about I go get carry out?" Nathan asked.  
  
"That sounds great," she said.  
  
"What are you in the mood for?"  
  
"Oh, anything, really."  
  
"Should we wake him up and ask him what he wants?" Nathan said.  
  
Before Kristin could reply Lucas opened his eyes on his own and yawned.  
  
"Perfect timing," Kristin said.  
  
"Why? What's up?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I'm going to go get food," Nathan said. "What do you want?"  
  
Lucas thought for a moment and then said, "A Mexican Combo dish from Mexican Village, hold   
the beans."  
  
"Oh no," Kristin groaned.  
  
"What?" Lucas asked.  
  
"You may skip the beans, but unfortunately Nathan doesn't," Kristin laughed. "Thank god we   
have separate bedrooms."  
  
"I can't help it they don't agree with me," Nathan smirked.  
  
"Yes, but you still get them anyway," Kristin replied.  
  
"Well, I like them, and I don't have Mexican very often," Nathan protested.  
  
"Just be glad we're not getting Polish food," Lucas told her. "You weren't with us the weekend   
he ate stuffed cabbages!"  
  
"Just for the record, I wasn't the only one stinking up the hotel room that night!" Nathan laughed.   
"I seem to remember that the sauerkraut and kielbasa didn't exactly go over to well with you."  
  
Lucas didn't reply, he just laughed, a sound that Nathan was grateful to hear. It had been a while   
since he had.   
  
"Well, if you're going to get Mexican you may as well get me the combo too," Kristin said.  
  
"Oh, and get the fried ice cream with caramel sauce," Lucas added, "and extra cherries."  
  
"Okay, so that's three combos, one no beans, and three fried ice creams," Nathan said. "I should   
be back in about thirty minutes. Kristin, why don't you call it in while I go." He went into his room to   
grab his wallet and keys.  
  
Lucas sat up so Kristin could get up to call in the order. She carefully helped him back into his   
wheel chair before leaving the room to call.  
  
Nathan came back into the living room and smiled at Lucas. "Should I also grab a movie since   
it's on the way?"  
  
"What do you want to get?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I'm in the mood to see a classic, actually," Nathan said,  
  
"Define classic," Lucas said, "cause Ben seems to watch a lot of classics, and a lot of them really   
suck."  
  
Nathan laughed. "Well, let's see, there's Gone With the Wind, Casablanca, On the Water Front,   
um…"  
  
"Is Casablanca good?" Lucas asked.  
  
"You've never seen Casablanca?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Lucas replied.  
  
"Well, then I definitely have to rent it. No one should grow up with out seeing Bogey do what he   
does best," Nathan told him.  
  
"Well, the order's been placed, they said it will be ready in about twenty minutes," Kristin said,   
entering the room.  
  
"Dad's gonna rent Casablanca," Lucas said. "Have you seen it?"  
  
"Oh yes, that's a great movie," she said. "It's very romantic."  
  
"You never said it was a romance," Lucas said, directing his comment towards Nathan.  
  
"It's not all romance," Nathan replied. "It also has the war in it, along with spies and espionage."  
  
"Oh," was Lucas intelligent response. "So it's not totally sappy?"  
  
"Oh, it's plenty sappy," Kristin said, walking up to Nathan, wrapping her arms around his waist,   
"but trust me, you'll like it."  
  
"I don't know," Lucas replied. "Are there at least some explosions?"  
  
"There are a few war scenes," Nathan replied.  
  
"Oh, just go rent the movie," Kristin teased. "Otherwise you two will stand here debating the   
merits of the movie and by the time you get the food it'll be cold."  
  
Nathan laughed, and in his best Bogey voice replied, "You got it, sweetheart."  
  
  
  



End file.
